The Man In Forgotten Portrait
by pizzagirl2002
Summary: 17 year old Ib goes back to the art gallery with her good friend dustine. She goes back to guertena trying to find a way out and something she lost. She can't remember what she lost or if it was important or not. She could barely even remember guertena. Ib x Garry or Ib x Oc ?
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored and came up with a idea for a fanfic so i figured i'd write it down :)  
**

* * *

Ib;*Walks into the art gallery*"I haven't been back here since i was 10"*Smiles looking at the paintings*

Dustine;"Its been 7 years since then, huh?

Ib;"Yeah.."*Walks over to the forgotten portrait*stares at it for a couple minutes*Thinks in her head:"_He looks so familiar...I wonder why. I feel like i know him somehow"*Shakes her head*_

Dustine;"Hey Ib come look at this"*Walks over to the fabricated world portrait*

Ib;*Follows Dustine*Looks at it*"Woah.."

Dustine;"I thought this one was kinda cool"*Looks around as the music stops and the lights flicker*"I wonder what just happened"

Ib;*Looks down seeing blue paint*Looks at the words*"Come back to us Ib! Come down below!"

Dustine;*Looks at Ib the the blue words*

Ib;*Looks down seeing red paint on the ground saying"Come Ib! Come! Come!"*

Dustine;*Grabs Ib wrest*"Lets go back with the class"*Runs around the art gallery looking for the class*"W-Where is everyone? Theres no one here!"

Ib;*Walks over following the blue foot prints*She looks down Abyss of the deep*"It looks kinda like water.."

Dustine;*Runs after Ib*"Ib wait!"

Ib;*Bends over touching it with her finger*Looks down seeing a hand reaching up grabbing hers*"H-Hey! let go !"*It pulls her in*She lets out a small scream as she falls in*

Dustine;"IB!"*He runs over to Abyss of the deep jumping in after her*

Ib;*The hand lets go*Thinks in her head;"Feels like water. I can't breath..."*She falls to the bottom laying on her back*"Ouch! That hurt"

Dustine;*Falls by Ib*

Ib;*Sits up looking around*"This place..."

Dustine;*Looks at Ib*Stands up*Puts hands out to help her up*

Ib;*Looks at dustine taking his hand standing up*"Thanks"*Looks down the hall way*A memory comes*Remembers when she was 9 coming to the right going into a room getting the red rose and going into the room getting the blue key then going out the room seeing thief on the ground then walking to the lefted till she got to the door unlocking it walking in. She remembers entering the room and talking to the ant. She remembers going up the hall way and hands come popping out to grab her and taking the ant painting and walking back down that hallway going down another hallway into a room setting down the painting over a hole walking a crossed and walking into another room, seeing a red headless statue and key and once she took it came after her*

Dustine;*Waves his hand in front of Ib's face*"Ib? You there?"

Ib;*Looks at Dustine*"Huh?"

Dustine;"You where zoned out for like 10 minutes"

Ib;"Sorry. Follow me!"*She runs down the hallway to the right to the roses*Sees a red rose and a grey rose*Picks them up*Hands the grey one to Dustine*"Keep a hold of this""I'll be right back stay here"*Moves the desk walking into the room Picking up the blue key*Looks up at the painting see it smile*Walks out of the room to Dustine*"Follow me"

Dustine;*Holds the rose following Ib*"Looks around as they go*

Ib;*Unlocks the door walking into the room*

Dustine;*Walks into the room*Steps on the ant*

Ant;"No! please don't squish me!"

Dustine;*Looks around the room*"Huh?"*Moves his foot*

Ib;*Looks down at the ant*"Don't worry we won't"

Ant;"Ah thank you Ib! Go take my painting you can keep it or use it on your way"*Walks away*

Dustine;"IT TALKED!"

Ib;*Smirks looking at Dustine*Walks over to the hall way*"Dont step on the sides stay in the middle!"

Dustine;"O-O-Okay?"*Walks threw the middle*Sees a hand pop out*Screams like a girl falling*

Ib;*Looks back at Dustine*"Watch out!"*Grabs Dustines arm pulling him away from the hands*

Hand;*Reaches over pulling off one of the peddles*

Ib;*Kinda lets out a small scream falling to the ground*

Dustine:"Ib! Whats wrong!?"*Runs over to her*

Ib;"I forgot that when the peddles fall of the rose it affects you're body"*Looks up at Dustine*"Don't let thing touch you're rose or else they will pull off the peddles and it will kill you if that happens"

Dustine;*Looks shocked*Looks at his rose*

Ib;*Stands up in some pain walking over to the ant painting pulling it off the wall*"I'll be right back Dustine i have to go do somthing"*Runs down the hallway to the other room*

Dustine;*Looks at his rose*"So this is the source of life here? This place is so confusing! its like a nightmare come to life!"*Looks around*

Ib;*Comes running back with a key 10 minutes later*"Back"*Walks over to the door unlocking it*Walks in*

Dustine;*Walks into the room*

Ib;*walks to the room walking into a bunch of other rooms figuring out the puzzles*Walks over to the lips giving it the apple*

Lips"Humm...Tasty...You can go threw now."

Ib;*Walks in*"Come on Dustine"

Dustine;*Looks freaked out walking threw*

Ib;*Walks down the hall way*

Dustine;*Looks at the paintings on the wall and sees the thing coming down from the room*"IB!"*Grabs her arm pulling Ib back tords himself*

Ib;*Eyes widen seeing the axe fall*"Th-Thanks"

Dustine"No problem"*Follows Ib down the staires *

Ib;*Walks down and then up the hallways walking into the red room*Looks around*Walks over to a painting with it arrow in its heart*

Dustine;*Walks over to the lady in red*"Looks kinda like Ib.."

Lady Red;*Jumps off the wall dropping a key running at Dustine*

Dustine;*Screams then Quickly grabs the key running to the door*"IB! HURRY!"

Ib;*Runs over to Dustine*

Dustine;*Unlocks the door*Runs inside*

Ib;*Runs inside after Dustine*

Dustine;*Slams the door shut locking it*"That was scary!"

Ib;*Laughs*"You scream like a girl!"

Dustine;*Face gets red*

Ib;*Looks around threw the books*

Dustine;*Looks around*Walks over to a book pulling it out*looks over at another book about to fall out*Quickly pushes it back in*

Ib;*Heres a unlocking noise*Walks over to the other door opening it*"Its unlocked"

Dustine;*Puts the book back walking out with Ib*

Ib;*Walks threw going down the hall way where she first met Garry*Keeps walking*"I feel like i should remember someone i met threw here" Thinks* 

* * *

I need to end this here. Thanks for reading i will update asap. Please review! I love reviews so much :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ib;*She goes threw a bunch of Mazes and Chases with Dustine*

Dustine;"This is so tiring! When will it end!"

Ib;*Sighs*Steps a few steps back*"Who knows but we have to fine away back s-"*Big hug thorns rap around her arms legs and neck but they don't cut her*

Dustine;"Ib!"*Trys to break the thorns but cant*Looks over at the wall at the words"Find the key. There in the dolls or vases!"*Runs over to the dolls and vases ripping them and breaking them trying to find the key*

Ib;*The Thorns get tighter around her as many times as he fails*One big thing of thorns come up and rap around her stomach*

Dustine;*Looks back at Ib worried*

Ib;"Keep going"*Smiles*In pain*

Dustine;*Keeps breaking them*

Ib;*Yelps in pain as the thorns around her stomach get really tight and dig into her*Cant breath*

Dustine;*Freaks out*Looks around*Looks up at the roof seeing it up there*Looks over at a book case climbing up it reaching for the key*Grabs it jumps down to Ib Unlocking it*

Ib;*The thorns let go*Falls to the ground coughing and gasping in air*

Dustine;*Runs to Ib*"A-Are you okay?!"

Ib;"Yeah*lies*Smiles looking up at Dustine*

Dustine;*Blushes looking at Ib's smile*"C-Come on lets get going to find a place for you to rest"

Ib;*Stands up*"Its fine i can keep going"*Blood covers half of her shirt*

Dustine;*Looks worried*

Ib;*Walks threw the door*Looks around*Keeps walking*

Dustine;*Walks beside Ib*

Ib;*Walks threw the crayon world to the toy box to Marys room*Looks at the painting*"I wonder if shes still alive"

Dustine;*Looks at the painting then at Ib*Looks back at the painting seeing a hole behind it*Takes down the painting *"Look Ib"

Ib;*Looks at the hole*

Dustine;*Climbs in walking threw*

Ib;*Follows Dustine*

Dustine;*Walks into a room seeing a frame with blue roses all around it and vines crawling up the sides*

Ib;"Thats the Forgotten Portrait at the art gallery! But hes not in the painting..."

Dustine;"Be careful if that person comes he could be like all the others"

Ib;*Looks at Dustine*"O-Okay"*Looks around the room*

Dustine;*Starts to hear Crawling to them*Sees a green lady red lady and blue lady*"Run Ib!"

Ib;*Runs out the door with Dustine*

Dustine;*Looks back seeing the 3 ladys chase them*"Maybe we can out run them!"

Ib;*Her Legs,arms and stomach start to ache really bad from when the thorns try to kill her*She looks back at the 3 painted ladys*

Dustine;*Turns a corner running down a dark hall*

Ib;*Keeps running*Her arms and legs and neck and stomach hurt like crazy from when the thorns tryed to kill her*

Ib;*Starts to get slower running*Can't see Dustine anymore*Turns a diffrent way thinking Dustine went that way*Runs into a room shutting the door*

Dustine;*Breaths heavy*Sees the 3 painted ladys are gone*"Good they lefted Ib..."*Sees Ib's not with him*Starts freaking out*Runs back down the hall way looking for Ib*"IB!"

Ib;*Looks over seeing a creepy doll*Walks over to it*"You don't look that creepy"*Picks it up*"I rememberd a man who traveled with me a little ways was scared of you"*Thinks*"Wait...A man traveled with me?"*Looks at the doll*

Doll;*Looks at Ib*

Dustine;*Slams open the door Ib's in*"IB!"*Runs over hugging her*

Ib;*Eyes widen*"Dustine..."

Dustine;"Don't run off like that!"

Ib;"Sorry"

Dustine;"I'm glad you're aren't hurt worse"*Lets go*

Doll;"Hey you boy! shoo! I'm with the pretty little lady now!"

Dustine;*Looks at Ib*"Did you say something?"

Ib;"No"

Doll;"I'm hear in the ladys arms!"

Dustine;*Looks at the doll*"That disturbing"*watches the dolls move*"Um Ib i wouldn't stay with that its alive i can hear it talk"

Ib;"Really? I havn't heard a word"

Dustine;*Looks at the Doll*

Doll;"Shes really hot! Her skin is soft and warm!"

Dustine;*Growls looking at the doll*

Doll;"Maybe i should keep her here! Maybe her breast will get bigger and huge by the time she 18 or 20!"

Dustine;*Gives the doll the Death stare*"Ib where not taking the gross doll with us!"

Ib;"Why?"

Dustine;"Because...Its talking about..."*Face gets red*"We just can't take it with us okay!"

Ib;"B-But i like it"

Doll;"Yeah boy! She likes me and I like her too! so but out! She cute so leave!"

Dustine;*Grabs the doll about to rip it*

Ib;"Don't hurt it! I don't know what he said to you but i'm sure he doesn't mean anything bad by it"

Dustine;"Sorry"*Gives the doll back to Ib*

Doll;"You bet you're sorry! you could have killed me!""I bet Dustines jealous that Ib gets to Hold me tight and now you!"

Dustine;*Face gets really red*"Shut up you stupid doll!"*Stands up marching out of the room*"We should get going!"

Ib;*Stands up walking out with Dustine and the Doll*

Dustine;*Sees the 2 statues running tords them*Takes off running*

Ib;*Runs behind Dustine*

Dustine;*Starts running fast*

Ib;*trips*Lets out a weird noise as she falls*

Dustine;*Grabs Ib's Wrest pulling her off the ground running*

Ib;*Fells bad pains in her stomach and legs*Closes eyes tightly running*

Dustine;*Runs into a room with Ib shutting the door behind them them runs threw the next door in that room*Stops breathing Heavy*

Ib;*Breath Heavy*Looks at the ground seeing someone elses feet*Looks up at them* 

* * *

I need to end this here  
Thanks for reading :)  
Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Ib;*She looks up Seeing a man with Lavender hair and darker pieces on his head that looked kinda like a spider*

Dustine;*Looks at the lavender hair man*Whispers to Ib*"Stay behind me"

Garry;*Smiles looking at Ib*"Ib, you came back"

Ib;*Eyes widen looking at Garry*"H-How do you know my name"

Garry;*Looks a little sad*"I met you 8 years ago when you came here and got stuck in guertena. I got stuck here but im glad you made i back safely"*Smiles a bit*

Dustine;*Glares at Garry*

Ib;*Looks at Garry*

Garry;*Starts to hear the banging on the doors*Looks over at Dustine*

Ib;*Falls to the ground passed out*

Dustine;"Ib!"

Garry;*Runs over to Ib*"IB!"

Dustine;*Growls looking at Garry*"Don't touch her!"

Garry;*Looks at Dustine*"I wouldn't hurt her. I would never hurt her"

Dustine;*Picks Ib up ignoreing Garry*Walks tords a room*

Garry;"Not that room!"*Walks over to another room full of bookshelf's*

Dustine;*Follows Garry*Sets Ib down*

Garry;*Takes his coat off putting it on Her*

Dustine;*Sits down by Ib*Watches Garry making sure he doesn't do anything odd*His eyes slowly shut falling asleep*

Garry;*Sits down by Ib*

* * *

Few hours later

Garry;*Sits leaning against a wall asleep*

Ib;*Has her head laying on Garrys chest asleep*She holds onto part of his shirt as she sleeps*

Dustine;*Wakes up*Looks at Garry and Ib*Growls and stands up walking over to him*Pulls on Garry's cheek hard trying to wake him up*

Garry;*Moans*

Dustine;*Looks up at the darker hair on Garrys head*Pokes at it*"Humm...Doesn't seem like a real spider"*Grabs a hold yanking on it*Starts to pull harder and harder*Pulls some out by accident*

Garry;*Wakes up*"Ow!"*Looks at Dustine*Has his arms wrapped around Ib*

Dustine;"I thought i told you not to touch her!"

Garry;*Looks down seeing his arms wrapped around her*Face gets red*

Dustine;*Pulls Ib away from Garry*

Garry;*Keeps Ib in place*"Let her go shes trying to sleep!"

Dustine;*She can sleep on my lap not yours!"

Garry;"What are you her boy friend or something?"

Dustine;*Face gets completely red*"N-N-N-No!"

Garry;"Then she can sleep here!"

Doll'*Looks up at Garry and Dustine*"You're loud shut up. Ib's trying to sleep*

Garry;*Looks at the doll*

Dustine;*Looks at the doll*"Shut it stupid rag!"

Ib;*Squeezes the doll a bit*

Dustine;*Growls*

Ib;*Opens her eyes slowly*"W-Where am i?"

Dustine;"Still in guertena"

Ib;*Looks at Dustine*

Dustine;*Quickly pulls Ib to him*"HA!"

Garry;*Looks at Dustine and sighs*

Ib;*Looks at Dustine then Garry*"I-I'm sorry for not remembering you before G-Garry"

Garry;*Looks at Ib and smiles*"It's fine"

Dustine;*Stands up*"Hurry up lets hurry and get out of here*

Garry;*Stands up and puts hand out for Ib*

Ib;*Takes his hand standing up*Hands Garry his coat*

Garry;"Thanks"*Takes his coat putting it on*

Ib;"Welcome"

Dustine;*Walks out of the room and down the hall*

Garry;*Follows Dustine*

Ib;*Walks a little ways behind Dustine and Garry*

Garry;*Looks back not seeing Ib*"Ib?"

Dustine;*Looks at Garry hen looks around for Ib*"Ib?"

Ib;*Runs to them*"Sorry dropped my hankerchife"

Garry;"Its Fine"*Smiles and walks by Ib*

Dustine;*Keeps walking*

Red Lady;*Grabs Ib's ankles pulling her back*Pulls Ib back into another room*

Ib;*Screams*"GARRY! DUSTINE!"

Dustine;*Turns to Ib*Runs after her*

Garry;*Eyes Widen looking at Ib*Runs to her*Reaches out to grab Ib's hand*

Blue statue;*Runs tords Garry*

Yellow Statue;*Grabs Dustines wrest pulling him away from Ib*

Garry;*Grabs Ib's Arms pulling her from the red lady*

Red Lady;*Holds onto Ib's legs tightly*The red lady screams*

Blue Statue;*Gabs Garry pulling him away*

Garry;*Grabs the blue statues arm throwing it over his shoulder onto the ground*Runs to Ib pulling her away*

Red Lady;*Pulls tight on Ib*

Garry;*Takes His foot shoving it into the red lady's face pulling Ib tords him*Kicks the Red Lady away*

Red Lady;*Gets kicked up against the wall*

Garry;*Picks up Ib holding her in his arms*Stands up running*

Dustine;*Follows Garry*

Ib;*trembles holding onto part on Garrys shirt*

Garry;*Runs into a room*

Dustine;*Runs in after Garry shutting the door locking it*

Garry;*Breaths heavy*Looks at Ib*

Ib;"I-I wanna go home"*Says quietly*

Garry;"Don't worry Ib. We will get you home very soon"

Ib;*She stairs at the ground*

Dustine;"Why don't we rest a bit"

Garry;*Sets Ib down carefully on the ground*Sits down also*

Ib;*Closes her eyes*Fake sleeping*

Garry;*Closes his eyes falling to sleep*

Dustine;*Sits down on a stole*Looks around the room*

* * *

Red Lady;*Loosens her grips on Ib*

Dustine;*Pulls his pocket knife out of his pocket cutting the statues one arm off*


	4. Chapter 4

Ib;*She has a evil smirk on her face holding Dustines Pocket knife in her hands*She stands in front of him*

Dustine;*Looks at Ib*"I-Ib"

Ib;"I remember now only 2 people can leave this place."*She looks up at Dustine*Pulls it up to his neck*"So that means..You have to die here"*She laughs*

Dustine;*He looks down at the knife*

Ib;"Goodbye Dustine"*She smiles*

Garry;*Runs over to Ib pulling her away*"W-What are you doing!?"

Ib;"We don't don't need him Garry!"*Hugs Garry*"Now just me and you can go back to the real world!"

Dustine;"W-What do you mean Ib...You said we get out of here together"

Ib;"We all say things!""We don't need you!"*She turns looking at Dustine*"You just a wimp! You always have been!"

Dustine;*Looks at Ib*Opens his mouth to say something but Ib interrupts him*

Ib;*She Keeps hugging Garry*"Just stay here! No one would care if you didn't come back!"

Garry;*He pulls Ib off him*He Puts his hands on her arms tightly*"Who are you?"*asks sternly*

Ib;"What are you talking about Garry its me"*She smiles looking at him*

Garry;"Stop playing games with me! Who are you!?"

Ib;"Garry...You're arms...There hurting me"*She look terrified*

Garry;"Drop the act! Who are you!? What did you do with Ib!?"

Ib;"Garry...It hurts! I'm scared!"

Garry;"Stop playing around! I'm not kidding around! What did you do with Ib!?"

Ib;"Why don't you believe me?*She tears up*"Its me Garry Its me!"

Garry;"You're not the Ib i know"

Ib;*She stares at him with puppy eyes*

Garry;*Looks at Ib*"Where is she"

Ib;*She smirks evil*"You're pretty smart kid"

Garry;"Tell me where she is!"

Ib;"I would love to tell you but I just can't Remember"*She smirks*

Garry;"Moster!"

Ib;"I'm not a monster! At least I didn't let a little Girl fight marry on her own like you did!"

Garry;*He glares at the monster in Ib's form*

Ib;*She transforms back into her real form*Her hair turns to a beautiful Blue with white hightlights in it and her eyes turn Green and her Clothes change to a Beautiful white dress with white boots on her feet*

Garry;*He looks at the stranger*Looks very angry*

Rena;"The names Rena!"*She Turns walking to the door*"Nice knowing ya"*She opens the door and walks out disappearing*

Dustine;*Walks out the door*

Garry;"Where are you going?"

Dustine;"To find Ib!"

Garry;*Walks out after Dustine*

Dustine;"She shouldnt be to far..."*Starts thinking*"We need to go down that hallway where Ib stopped at"*He runs back tords the Hallway*

Garry;*Runs to the Hallway*

Doll;*Lays on the ground in the hall way*Sees Garry and Dustine*"HEY!"

Dustine;*Walks over to the doll*"Well if it isn't the perverted doll"

Garry;*Looks at the Doll*Is still kinda scared of it*"Umm...Have you seen Ib?"

Doll;"She should be in the other side of the red door"

Dustine;*Looks over at all the red doors*"Which door"*Gives the doll a look like hes ganna murderer him*

Doll;"I don't really know..."

Dustine;*Walks over into the middle red door*Walks out the room a second later only seeing red lady's in there*Walks over to the 1st red door opening it walking in*

Garry;*Walks into the 3 red door*Looks around*Walks a crossed the room threw a bright blue door*Looks around*"I Don't really see anything..."*Looks over seeing a girl tied up in thorns*He walks over to her*Eyes widen*"IB!"*Try's breaking the thorns*

Ib;*opens her eyes a bit looking a Garry*"G-G-Garry"*She smiles*

Garry;"Looks at Ib*"Hang on Ib,I'll get you out real soon"*Keeps trying to breath the thorns*

Ib;*The thorns squeeze her tighter as Garry pulls*She closes her eyes tightly in pain*

Garry;*Looks around the room for something to break them with*Looks over at a petette knife*He runs over grabbing it and runs back over to Ib*Stbs it into the thorn cutting threw it*

Ib;*Get falls to the ground 3 minutes later as the thorns let go*She sits up*

Garry;*Looks at the blood on Ib's head and legs*Bends down hugging her tightly*

Ib;*Looks at Garry and hugs him*

Garry;*Takes his coat off putting it on Ib*"Can you walk?"

Ib;*Stands up*"Yeah..Thank you"

Garry;*Stands up*Smiles"you're welcome"

Ib;*Walks out of the rooms to the hall way with Garry*

Dustine;*Looks at Ib and Garry*Looks at Ib and smiles and blushes a bit*

Garry;*Looks over at stairs*"Lets go up there, there might be a way out"*Walks over to the stairs walking up them*

Ib;*Walks beside Garry*

Dustine;*Walks behind Ib and Garry*

Garry;*Looks at the 2 doors*

Dustine;*Walks over to the painting looking at it*"Weird..."

Garry;*Walks over to the painting*"I remember this one..."

Ib;*looks at the painting*"This one seems familiar but i can't remember it"*Frowns*

Dustine;*The floor starts to shake and green vines run up by them*"Watch out!"*Pushes Ib out of the way and backs up*

Garry;*Backs up*Eyes widen looking over at Ib*"It's just like the time"

Ib;*Looks over at them*

Dustine;*Trys to break the vines but there stone*Looks over at the door*"Hey spider head come help me find something to break this down with"*Walks over into the room*

Garry;"spider head?"*Looks at Ib* Stay there we will be right back"

Ib;"Okay"*Puts her hand on the Garry's jacket thats on her gripping on tightly*

Ib;15 minutes later*"Where are they?"*Calls out for them*"Garry! Dustine!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ib;*Looks over at the other door*"I guess i'll just go ahead and meet them somewhere else"*Walks threw the door*She walks threw the door and runs down the hall way*

Red Lady;*Runs out in front of Ib*

Green Lady;*Runs tords Ib*

Blue Lady;*Runs to Ib*

Ib;*Looks at the 3 painted lady's and runs down the hallway*"Why are they all over"*Turns down a corner*

Blue Lady;*Starts crawling really face to Ib*

Ib;*Runs down the stairs then turns a corner*Breaths heavy*

Red Lady;*Goes to Grab Ib but misses*

Ib;*Runs into a room slamming the door*Keeps running*Looks Runs down more stairs then turns to the lefted*

Ib;*Runs into a room slamming the door*Keeps running*Looks Runs down more stairs then turns to the lefted*

Ib;*Looks down the hallway seeing some feet*Eyes widen*"W-Whos there?"

Garry;*Walks out *"Ib! You look like you're okay"*Smiles*"I'm glad"

Ib;*Smiles*Looks around*"Wheres Dustine?"

Garry;"We where going down this hall way and got separated by statues"

Ib;*Walks over to Garry*

Garry;"Come on"*Walks down the hallway*

Ib;*Walks beside Garry*"Do you still have your rose?"

Garry;"Yeah"

Ib;"Good"*Smiles walking with Garry*

Garry;*After 5 minutes of silence he brings up a topic*"Do they still have that little cafe with the macaroons open?"

Ib;"Yeah"

Garry;"That's good*Smiles*

30 minutes Later

Garry;*Walks over to the fabricated world*"Ib! where here! We can go back now"*Smiles*

Ib;*Looks at Garry*

Garry;*Goes to jump into the painting*

Ib;"Wait Garry! Lets wait for Dustine. We can't just leave him here"

Garry;*Looks at Ib*"But only 2 people can leave here"*Frowns*

Ib;*Eyes widen*"Th-Then...I'll stay here you guys go!"

Garry;*Eyes widen*"No Ib! You're coming with me!"

Ib;"I can't just leave you guys here"*smiles sadly*

Garry;*Grabs Ib's wrest dragging her to the painting*

Ib;*Struggles trying to pull her wrest away*"Garry let go!"

Garry;"NO! I won't leave you here! Dustine can just stay here and die!"*His face starts to turn into a disturbing doll face*

Ib;*Lets out Scream pulling her wrest away running*

Fake Garry;*Looks at Ib run away*walks after her*

Ib;*Runs down the hall way running into a blue door,Runs down the blue door turning to the right going into a green door running out into another hallway*"Wh-Why did his face just turn into the dolls face!?"*Shakes her head*"No its not Garry!"*Runs into a grey door then runs threw the room threw a green room*Her chest and leg start to hurt really badly*Runs threw the green room to a red door running out into a hallway*

Ib;"I gatta find them!"*Keeps running*Puts her hand on her chest*Runs to the left running into someone*

Dustine & Garry

Dustine;*Glares at Garry walking down the hall way*

Garry;*Looks at Dustine*"W-What?"

Dustine;"Ib's mine you here!"

Garry;*Looks kinda confused*

Dustine;"If you lay another hand on her ill leave you here to die!"

Garry;*Looks at Dustine*"What if she wants me not you"

Dustine;"She would take me any day over a purple haired freak like you!"

Garry;*Sighs and keeps walking*"Come on let hurry and find Ib"

Dustine;*Goes to turn to the left*Eyes widen feeling someone run into him*Looses his balance pushing the backwards falling on them*Closes eyes for a second*

Ib;"Ouch"*Closes her eyes tightly as she falls*

Dustine;*Opens his eyes looking at Ib*Face get red*"Uh...Um...Uh...uhh..."

Ib;*Opens her eyes looking at Dustine*Glances over at Garry*"Looks like you guys are safe"

Garry;*Pulls Dustine off*Smiles looking at Ib*"Looks like you are too"*Smiles*"I'm glad"*Puts his hand out to help Ib up*

Ib;*Takes Garry's hand standing up*"Thanks"*Smiles*

Dustine;*Gives Garry a dirty look*"I thought i told you not to touch her!"*Whispers*

Garry;*Looks at Dustine then Ib*"Let get going*Turns walking down the hall way*

Dustine;*Keeps going*

Ib;*Walks behind Garry and Dustine*Looks down at her rose only seeing 3 peddles left*

Dustine;*Looks at Garry*"Do you think that Rena person will be back...?"

Garry;"Not Sure..."

Ib;*Glances up at Garry's face*Starts to space out*

Garry;*Looks at Ib*"Whats wrong?"*Waits for a response but doesn't get one*"Ib?"

Dustine;*Stops in front of Ib*"You can stop spacing out now"

Ib;*Walks into Dustine*"Huh...? Oh..Um..Sorry Dustine"*Looks at Dustine*

Garry;"Are you okay Ib?"*Looks a bit worried*

Ib;"Yeah! I'm fine"*Smiles*"I was just thinking...Sorry"

Dustine;"Come on"*Sighs and keeps walking*

Garry;*Looks at Ib then starts walking again*

Ib;*Walks between Garry and Dustine*

Garry;"I wonder how long till the end..."

Ib;*Gets Dizzy*Chest starts to hurt again*Looks down at her rose seeing a hand pick off 2 of the peddles*"St-Stop!"*She backs up*

Garry;*Looks at Ib*

Ib;*Her rose falls to the ground*Looks over at the other hands popping out of the wall*Falls to the ground passing out*

Garry;"IB!"*He runs over to Ib*

Dustine;*Picks up the rose*"I'll go find a vase! keep her safe!"*He runs off with Ib's rose to find a vase*

Garry;*Picks Ib up*Looks around for a room but sees no doors*looks at the hands reaching out to grabs Himself and Ib*


	6. Chapter 6

Garry;*Holds Ib closely running down the hallway*Looks around for a door or even Dustine but finds neither*Looks at Ib worried*

Ib;*She starts coughing and starts to burn up getting a bad fever*

Garry;*He keeps running as fast as he can trying to find a room for Ib to rest*Looks up seeing a door fly open and someone run out*

Rena;*Walks tords Garry*

Fake Garry;*Walks with Rena to Garry and Ib*Has the face of Garry not the disturbing doll right now

Garry;*Runs past Rena and Fake Garry*

Fake Garry;*Grabs Ib by the neck pulling her away from Garry*"Well isn't she pretty"*Smirks looking at Ib*

Ib;*Lets out a weird squeal getting pulled from Garry*Looks at Fake Garry*

Garry;*Looks at Fake Garry*Growls*"Let her go!"

Fake Garry;*Runs two of his fingers down Ib's body*

Rena;"We need her soul to survive"

Garry;*Grabs Fake Garrys hand*"Don't you touch her"*looks ticked off*

Fake Garry;*Squeezes tighter on Ib's neck*

Ib;*Puts her hands on Fake Garrys arm trying to pull it off*

Garry;*Looks at Ib then Fake Garry*

Dustine;*Runs to Fake Garry sticking a knife into his arm*

Fake Garry;*Sqeals and lets go of Ib*

Garry;*Catches Ib*

Fake Garry;*Pulls the knife out*Red paint drips from his arm to the ground*

Rena;"Fine if you won't let us have her we will let them have her!"

Garry;*Looks over seeing the black hands that where coming out of the walls gets really long comeing to them*

Dustine;*Looks over seeing the vines come after them*Takes off running*

Garry;*Takes off running*"Nice move back there"

Dustine;*Looks back at the vines reaching to grab Ib*

Garry;*Starts to run faster*"Wheres the rose?!"

Dustine;"In my pocket*

Ib;*opens her eyes looking at Garry*

Garry;"Keep it safe*Turns his head looking ahead running as fast as he can*

Dustine;*Opens a grey door running threw turning to the right running threw a red door*

Garry;*Follows behind Dustine*

Dustine;*Walks threw the red room opening a blue door*Only see bookshelf's*

Garry;"Looks safe in here"*Walks In Setting Ib down putting his jacket on her*

Dustine;*Looks at Ib and then sits down closing his eyes*

Garry;*Sits by Ib closing his eyes going to sleep*

* * *

Ib;*Wakes up*"I-Its so hot in her here"*Looks down at Garrys jacket pulling it off*Closes her eyes putting it back on*"Cold!"

Garry;*Walks out from the book shelf to Ib*"You're awake"*Smiles*

Dustine;*Sits Reading a book*

Ib;*Looks up at Garry*Stands up handing him his coat*"Th-Thanks again"

Garry;*Smiles taking his coat*"You feeling better?"

Ib;"Yeah!"*Lie*

Dustine;*Puts the book away*"Come on lets get going"

Ib;"Okay"

Garry;*Walks out with Ib and Dustine*

Dustine;"Do you think there gone?"

Garry;"Probably"*Walks threw a couple a doors getting to some stairs*

Ib;*Walks in between Garry and Dustine*

Dustin;*Reaches over Grabbing Ib putting her on his lap while he sits down on the railing*Slides down the stairs*

Ib;*Laughs a bit at the end*

Garry;*Smiles looking at Ib walking down the stairs*

Dustine;"See we can have fun in a scary place"

Ib;*Smiles*

Garry;*walks down the hallway into a room*"It feels like ive been here before"

Ib;*Follows Garry*"Looks like the gallery doesn't it?"

Dustine;*Walks out beside Ib*"Yeah..."

Ib;*Runs tords the fabricated world*

Garry;"Ib, Wait!"*Runs after her*

Dustine;*Runs after Ib*

Ib;"The Fabricated world...Thats where i came out that one time.."

Garry;*Looks at Ib then the painting*

Dustine;*Looks down seeing yellow, purple and white peddles on the ground*

Marry;*Grabs Ib pulling her back*"I'm baaaaaaaccccckkk!"

Ib;*Eyes widen in fear looking at Marry*

Rena;"And you thought you could get away"*says Baby talkish*Puts her 2 fingers under Ib's chin*

Garry;*Pushes Rena away*"I thought i told you guys not to touch her!"

Ib;"I-I-I-I thought you where Dead"*Looks at Marry*

Marry;"Well you thought wrong!"*Smirks*

Dustine;*Growls looking at Marry*

Marry;*Looks at Ib*"Won't you stay and play fooooorrreverrrr!"

Ib;*Smacks Marry pushing her away getting free*

Marry;*Eyes widen putting her hand on her cheek*Looks at Ib taking out her palette knife*Runs tords her*

Garry;*Looks over at Ib and Marry*Eyesn widen*Before he realizes it he ran over tackling Marry to the ground*

Marry;*Her palette knife flys out of her hand*

Ib;*Eyes widen looking at Garry and Marry*

Garry;*Pulls out his litter with one hand*"Sorry.."*Puts it on her head then her dress burning her*

Dustine;*Runs tords Rena taking his pocket knife stabbing her in the stomach then pulls down ripping threw her*

Rena;*Screams as a bunch of red paint comes out*Falls to the ground lifeless*

Garry;*Stands by Ib*

Marry;*Screams as she burns like paper*"NOO! NOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ib;*Holds onto part of Garry's Jacket*

Dustine;"Hurry lets go!"*Grabs Ib's hand*

Garry;*Looks at Ib Grabbing her other hand*

Ib;*Looks at both of there hands*

Garry;*Jumps into the painting at the same time as Ib and Dustine*

* * *

Ib;*stands by the fabricated world*Tears stream down her face*"Wh-Why am i Crying?"*Takes her hand wiping the tears away*Walks over to a rose painting seeing Garry by it*

Garry;*Looks at Ib*"Hey Ib"*Smiles*

Ib;*Eyes widen hugging Garry*"Thank god it wasn't a dream! i would have died if you didn't come back!"

Garry;*Hugs Ib*"I'm glad where the same age now because i can do this..."*Pulls Ib's chin up kissing her*

Ib;*Eyes widen*Kisses Garry closing eyes*

Dustine;*Walks over seeing Ib and Garry*Eyes widen*"I told you not to touch her! Shes mine!"*Runs over Pulling Ib tords Him*

Garry;*Looks at Dustine then Grabs Ib's one arm pulling her tords him*

Dustine;*Pulls tug of war with Garry using Ib for a bit*

Ib;"Guys! This really Hurts!"

Garry;*Lets go*"S-Sorry"

Dustine;*Lets go*Turns head*

Ib;*Walks over Holds Garry's hand*"Come on you 2 lets get out of here before we get stuck back there again"*Smiles*

Garry;*Smiles walking out with Ib*

Dustine;*Walks out with Them*

Garry;"Lets go gets some macaroons!"

Ib;"Thats right we still have that promise"*Smiles*Looks back at Dustine*"Come on "

Dustine;*Looks at Ib and smiles running over to them* 

* * *

End

Thanks for reading :)  
I would have made it longer but i ran out of ideas  
Please Please PLEASE review! 


End file.
